Suna Tribe
by Sakura-Fairy-Tail
Summary: Sakura is the daughter to the Konoha chief when her tribe is under threat by the Sound tribe, they most seek help from a powerful Suna tribe chief but in return he wants Sakura hand in marriage to his youngest son…Gaara.
1. Chapter 1

**SFT-Okay so in this fic Sakura and Gaara are fourteen, I it's too young for them to get married but a long time ago age didn't not matter. Oh and forgive me for my spelling mistakes.**

**Sakura-She dose not own us.**

**Ch.1-The deal**

* * *

><p>Three people sat on a tatami mat discussing tribal matters, a man at the age of twenty nine with brown-red hair spoke "Jiraiya I need more than just accesses to your food supplies".<p>

The white haired male known as Jiraiya eyes frowned "what do you mean Ryu? We need warriors now that the Sound tribe are almost close to us" he hissed out.

Ryu let out a sigh "we need more of a permanent treaty".

Tsunade Jiraiya wife, glared at him "what are you getting at?".

The man smirked "I have the strongest tribe in the land. The titled of chieftain has been handed down in my family to the chosen son. You know I have two sons and my youngest is fourteen that of marrying age".

Tsunade knew what he was getting at Jiraiya spoke before his angry wife could "so what has that got to do with us?" but deep down the man knew what he meant.

"It is simple my youngest Gaara will soon take my role as chief of Suna tribe, but he would need a bride what better than a women from your tribe…" he cast a glance outside to see a pink haired girl talking to a blond boy who was her brother before he continued "and your daughter will be a good bride" the chief finished with a smirk.

"You bastard!" Tsunade lunged for the Ryu but her husband held her back.

After Jiraiya settled his wife down who was now mumbling death threats under her breath, he turned to the male who looked impassive to Tsunade outburst "you asking for quite a lot, my daughter isn't some product to be sold" he slammed his fist down on the ground.

"I know that I never said she was" he looked at Tsunade next "you have remarkable healing abilities, and I have heard your daughter carries this as well" he then looked back to Jiraiya "you should know what I am getting at already. If your daughter and my son were to wed not only will the treaty be stronger her abilities could help my people" he said of matter of fact.

Jiraiya glared at the male "isn't they someone else you can pick besides my daughter?" he argued.

The chief shook his head "no, that is my deal take it and you will have your warriors, don't then…it is your problem" Ryu stood his white robes moving with him "I will give you until sun set to think" and with that he turned and left leaving the couple in their sorrows.

Tsunade turned to her husband "I am not giving Sakura to that bastard son so we could have some warriors…I refuse" she stood up her green silk kimono gliding with her as she made her way to the open shōji door that out looked the garden to where her two children were playing.

Jiraiya sighed and stood and placed his hand on her shoulder "I know…but" he began slowly "he is right this would strengthen the ties".

Tsunade whirled on him in a fury "you may be chieftain to this tribe but Sakura my little girl I will not allow her to be used as tool so we could have our treaty".

Jiraiya frowned "she my little girl too" the man then hugged the blond women "Tsunade if we don't take his deal many people will suffer without his aid including Sakura".

Tsunade head bowed her tears falling to the floor in sadness "I-I know" Tsunade took a deep breath "I will tal-talk to her".

Sakura sighed as she made her way down the hall ways to the room her mother was in 'I wonder what she wants?' Sakura thought, Sakura was summand to her mother by a servant. Sakura reached the door before slowly sliding it open she walked into the room her red kimono gliding with her she then took seat on the floor before her mother, she placed her hands in front of her and bowed her head she then raised her head, her green eyes looking at her mother's face 'why does she look upset' she thought worriedly.

"S-Sakura" Tsunade almost choked making Sakura look more worried.

"Mother are you okay?" Sakura asked she only got a stiff nod in return.

"Sakura I summand you here to talk about something…but first you know that our warriors are not many unlike Suna".

Sakura raised one of her pink eyebrow at this "yes…I know that they have more warriors than us and that you and father were making a treaty to get help for the war with the Sound tribe" Sakura said.

Tsunade let out a sigh here comes the next bit "Sakura they wanted more than what we were giving to them".

Sakura didn't like the look on her mother face "what did the Suna chief want?" she asked afraid.

Tsunade stood up and made her way to Sakura "Sakura arise" the pink haired girl did as told. "Sakura he…he wants you to marry his youngest son".

When those words left her mother's mouth she was sure her life just stop "w-what?" Sakura found that she could not breathe.

Tsunade found her heart clenching "Sakura believe me I don't want to force you into it, so I am asking you now what do you want to do".

Sakura looked down 'I-I don't know what to say…if I don't say yes then my tribe will be destroyed without those warriors' Sakura looked back up at her mother "I-I will marry him".

Tsunade eyes widen "Sa-Sakura you don-".

Sakura spoke cutting her mother off "mother I know what I am doing. I am doing my duty as the chief daughter to marry any son of a tribe to seal a treaty" Sakura forced a smile after that "and besides most girls are married at my age".

Tsunade looked at her brave daughter, Sakura would do anything to save the tribe even sacrifice her own happiness. Tsunade placed her hand on Sakura cheek "I am so proud of you my little girl".

"So it is settled you shale bring your daughter to my tribe and she will be wed to my son in a week's time" the Suna chief finished after the family agreed in handing their daughter hand in marriage to his son.

Tsunade jumped up at this "that is too early Ryu"

Ryo merely shook his head "the sooner your daughter is married the faster your warriors will come".

Jiraiyi looked down he knew the man spoke the truth "fine".

Ryu stood from the floor and nodded his head "good. I most take my leave you may want to bring Sakura early so she can meet Gaara" he then looked to the girl, she was sitting to the side staring at the ground her blond brother sitting near her who was also looking to the floor "Sakura?" she raised her head to look at him. Ryu knew Sakura was perfect for his son the girl had her mother temper and her father fighting sprit she would need this especially against his son. But not only that the girl was beautiful long hair that went to her knees, pale snow skin and those sparkling emerald eyes, yes she would make goddess of a bride for his son. He walked up to Sakura and bowed a little "I can't wait for you to be a part of my family".

All Sakura could do was nod her head stiffly the chief turned and left her parents followed along as well to bid their farewells to the Suna chief. The room as silent that was until Naruto spoke.

"You okay Sakura chan?" he asked his sister.

Sakura slowly lifted her head to Naruto "Naruto you know the chief's youngest son what is he like?" she softly asked.

Naruto face then took on a big grin "well Gaara is a great guy and awesome fighter but…".

Sakura titled her head "but what?"

"He can be a bit…withdrawn" he finished.

Sakura let out a sigh "just like Sasuke that idiot"

Naruto shook his head at that "no he is nothing like him, Sasuke chose to leave so he could have more power" Sakura looked at Naruto "what I mean is Gaara does not care for power even if he does not show it he loves his tribe with all of his heart".

Sakura looked shocked at Naruto before looking away "I hope your right Naruto" she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Sft-I will update when I have time.<strong>

**Gaara-review because I will be in the next chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

**SFT-Sorry it took too long**

**Gaara-yes we know how lazy you can be**

**SFT-hey!**

**Gaara-she dose not own Naruto**

**CH.2: Meeting the bride**

* * *

><p>Gaara over looked at the sandy hills surrounding his tribal home his mind was deep in thought 'this war is getting worse. Father just returned today from the Konoha tribe I wonder if he gave the warrior they needed…for Naruto sake I hope he has'.<p>

"L-lord Gaara?" the red head looked down to see one of the servants.

"What is it?" he asked coldly.

The man looked scared "yo-your father wi-wishes to spe-speak to you".

Gaara frowned 'what does he want?'. Gaara nodded his head at the servant before leaving in a whirl of sand. He appeared inside the chief's home and made his way to the room his father would be in. Gaara stop near the shoji door he could hear rushed speaking of the elders of the tribe and his father 'what are they talking about?' he thought. Gaara then slide the door open and close it behind him. He then made his way in the middle of the room he looked at his father not paying attention to the four elders in the room.

"You have called me father. What is it you need?" Gaara asked in emotionless voice.

Ryu smiled at his son "Gaara you are aware the tribe of Konoha needed warriors and they where offering food to us, for the warriors they needed" the red head nodded his head.

"Yes…" he paused for a bit before continuing "is…Naruto well?"

"Yes" Gaara father answered "and I agreed to give them they warriors".

Gaara knew his father didn't just call him in here for this. Gaara eyes frowned "then why am I here?" Gaara asked "do you want me to lead the warriors?".

Ryo shook his head "no" the male then continued "Gaara you are fourteen and you know soon you will chieftain of this tribe".

Gaara didn't like where this was going "I know that already".

Ryu smiled "good then you should know that at your age. I was already married" Gaara eyes widened now he knew where this was going "and that is why part of the deal with the Konoha tribe you are to marry the chief's daughter Sakura"

"What?!" Gaara yelled out angrily. Gaara could not believe what he just heard. He was not going to marry some annoying girl he never met.

Ryu stood from his throne "You are to marry Sakura Haruno of the Konoha tribe" he was not asking, he was demanding.

"I will not" Gaara growled out his sand shifted around him, the elders moved uncomfortable, his father just stared at him sternly already used to his son outbursts.

Ryu glared at his son and began making his way too Gaara "yes you will. You are going to marry her, and have an heir to keep our legacy alive" he was now standing before Gaara looking him in the eye showing they were no room for argument.

Gaara glared back at his father before storming out of the room in rage "we will see about that" he whispered under his breath when he left.

One of the elders looked worriedly at Ryu "chief is it a good idea to marry him off to the Konoha chief's daughter. If he does anything to her it could course a war" he said his fellow elders where agreeing with him. The chief held up his hand silencing them all.

"I now that" he then looked back at the elders and smirked "but the girl he is going to wed isn't one to be threatened" his smirk grow bigger "and he will be smitten at first hit".

Gaara was in his room destroying everything in his chambers "how dare he" he throw a vase across the room "I will not marry some stupid girl… even if she is Naruto sister" he slammed his hand on the wall. After he calmed himself Gaara then thought of something he smirked evilly "maybe if I scared her enough she will flee back to her tribe". Gaara didn't want to wed some useless girl who just cooks, cleans and paints her face to impress him, no girls like that made Gaara sick. They where annoying they had no fighting sprite they needed other people to fight for them.

They was a knock on the door "what is it?!" Gaara shouted from the bed he laid on.

"L-lord Gaara i-it is din-dinner time" the servant said from the other side.

Gaara sighed before getting up "…I will just have to wait for her to come, before I can set my plan into action" and with that said he left for dinner.

Sakura Haruno was not pleased they had to set off early. Her mother dressed up into a beautiful red silk kimono with white cherry blossoms on the bottom of it, the kimono hung off her shoulders, and her long cherry hair was in beautiful bun with two chopsticks. Sakura sighed and looked outside the carriage "how long is it going to take to get to Suna?" she asked her brother.

Naruto looked to his sister "not long it is just an hour away now".

'Am I really going to do this? Am I really going to marry some guy so we could have some warriors' Sakura thought, she just shook her head of that thought 'no, I am doing my duty I have to do this or else my tribe will suffer' she let out sigh.

Tsunade looked at her daughter from the corner of her eye; she knew her daughter was deep in thought. She didn't want to give her daughter away but she knew they was nothing she can do now, only to make sure she was there for her in the end.

Gaara was angry he was made to dress in his fine red robes so he could look 'good' for his-bride-to-be like he gave a dame. 'Why do I care what she thinks of me?' he thought angrily he looked to his father his brother, sister he glared at them 'why doesn't he just marry Kankuro to her and Temari isn't even married herself and she is sixteen? So why do I have to?' Gaara was knocked from his thoughts when a servant walked in.

"The chief and his family are here lord chieftain" he announced

Gaara just kept his eyes to the floor still thinking angry thought's not paying attention to the family that entered the room. It was not until Naruto came up to greet him that he looked up. The blond gave him a big hug, which the red head distaste "hey Gaara".

Gaara growled "Naruto release me" The blond could feel danger coming to him if he didn't let Gaara go.

Naruto pulled back fast and laughs nervously "sorry about that" he then whirled around pushed someone forward "oh this is Sakura my sister".

Gaara looked to the girl his eye's winded, and then went back to normal's-she beautiful' Gaara just shook his head at the thought, 'no it doesn't matter she just like every other girl'.

Sakura could not believe how handsome the red head was, he had the most beautiful teal eyes ever the black riggings around his eyes just bought them out more, and he also had the kanji for love on the side of his forehead. She looked away blushing when she court his eyes.

Gaara father step forward between the two teens "Gaara this is Sakura your bride" he then looked to Sakura "and Sakura your husband" he then step away to talk to her parents "I will leave you to get to know each other".

They stared at each other for a bit, Sakura then sighed and open her mouth but Gaara beat her to it "do not speak to me" Gaara growled out.

Sakura green eyes winded "e-excuse me?" she asked in shock.

Gaara glared at her "I don't want to be wed to some useless girl, who can't do nothing but paint herself up and not defend herself" he said arrogantly.

"Gaara watch your mouth!" Ryu shouted hearing what his son said to the pink haired girl.

Naruto at that moment felt sorry for his friend "Gaara your dead" he whispered to Gaara.

Before the Gaara could ask what he meant by that a green glowing fist came at his face sending flying into a wall. Gaara looked up in shock as blood ran down from the cut on his lip, he looked to see who throw the punch what he saw shocked him to the core. There stood in her firing beauty was his pink haired bride her fist still raised glowing bright green "cha, insult me now you dame raccoon!" she growled then marched out of the room.

At that moment Gaara was in love.

* * *

><p><strong>SFT-hehehe it seems Gaara underestimated Sakura<strong>

**Gaara-dame right I did (rubes sore spot)**

**SFT- Next chapter will be posted soon, so review**


	3. Chapter 3

**SFT-Okay, okay I know some of you might want to murderer me for taking for ever with the update **

**Gaara-dame straight**

**SFT-no one asked you**

**Sakura-(sigh) it's up to me SFT dose not own Naruto**

**Ch.3: Spar with the love birds**

* * *

><p>"Ha dame red head who does he think he is" Sakura huffed out she made her way through the dusty streets, ignoring the looks she was getting. Sakura kept walking until she reached the hill that was out looking the desert. She was still glaring then her eyes softened "I thought he would be nice?" she whispered, and then her face turned back into a glare "then he had to up his fat mouth" she growled kicking the sand "stupid raccoon".<p>

After Gaara got over his shock of what happened a evil grin covered his face, he disappeared from the room in a whirl of sand before Sakura mother could murder him for what he said to her little girl, but she was happy her daughter showed him who was boss, "let me at him!" Tsunade yelled but her husband held her back.

"Tsunade he's gone" Jiraiya said to his fuming wife.

Tsunade then looked around "where did he go?" they all heard chuckling from Naruto.

He smirked at his parents "I think I know where he has gone".

Gaara walked thought the village trying to spot pink in the crowed. Gaara was about to give up, but then heard cursing he looked up to see Sakura kicking sand around and was cursing at him. Gaara smirked at the colorful words she used on him 'this girl is very interesting' he thought. Gaara walked up to the ticking time bomb and taped her on the shoulder and had to dodge the right hook she throw 'wow she has quick reflexes'.

Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder; since she was not in a good mood she went to go punch the one who dare to approach her but they moved away before she could land the blow, and behold the person she almost hit was her jerk of a soon to be husband 'oh great' she rolled her eyes seeing him. "What do you want? Did you come to insult me more?" she hissed out.

Gaara just smirked at her angry reply "no of course not, I am here to ask you something".

Sakura just sent him a dirty look "then what do you want?" Sakura turned fully to him.

Gaara just shrugged his shoulders despite the evil aura that was around the pink a haired girl, "well that was before you punched me" he said. Gaara stood closer to Sakura bending down a little to look her right in the eye, said girl lifted a eyebrow at his closeness and trying not to let his sandalwood scent get to her "I was going ask do you know how to fight?".

Sakura face then took on a confused look "ah…yes" she said it more like she was unsure of herself.

Gaara face got a devious grin "perfect" he purred, Sakura eyes widened in shock.

"W-what?" she stuttered out, her face red.

Gaara just continued to grin "I said prefect". He then pulled away from the red face girl he lifted Sakura chin with his hand loving the softness of her skin "I would like to spar with you".

Sakura blinked "ah…what?".

"I would like to spar with you" Gaara said but then evil look covered his face "but I can see why you're scared, your probably a weakling anyway" Gaara said smugly.

Sakura eyes narrowed "what did you say?" she growled out shaking her fist at him.

Gaara just shrugged his shoulders but on the inside was chuckling darkly "oh nothing I was just saying you would be no match for me" Gaara then found himself pushed to the side by his pink haired bride that was now matching in the discretion of his home.

"You better be ready in ten minutes you raccoon asshole!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Gaara just stood there with a smug look "can't wait" he disappeared in a wave of sand to get ready for his battle with the pink haired spit fire.

Sakura could not believe the nerve of the red head ass, she slammed the door shut of the guest room she was staying in. She then pulled out her training outfit, she pulled on a red yukata that was five inches above her knee, she pulled on a pair of black spandexes shorts, and she then wrapped bandages around her hands up to her elbows, she pulled on her black sandals, she strapped on her kunai pouch on her thigh.

When she was ready she marched out of the room and passed by Gaara siblings and Naruto, she looked like a women on mission they looked at each other before following the pink haired girl. "Hey Sakura where are you going?!" Naruto yelled to his sister who was ahead of him.

Sakura didn't turn to look at them she continued to marched down the street like she was on a war path, people moved out of the way scared of the pink haired girl "I am fighting the nitwit" she called over her shoulder the sand sib's looked at each other worried.

Naruto looked confused but then understanding look came to his face, but then he realized something "but Sakura do you even know where the training field is?".

Sakura stopped in her tracks, she then slowly turned her face to them embarrassed "ah…no" she mumbled out looking at the floor.

Naruto just chuckled "I will show you".

Temari looked to her brother "Kankuro this isn't good, Sakura won't stand a chance against Gaara he would kill her".

The brown haired male nodded his head "and he would, he didn't want to get married to in the beginning" he said following the Konoha siblings to the training field.

Gaara was standing there in black fish net shirt that sticks to his lean strong firm body (don't drool ladies…or gentleman) he was also wearing black trousers (Gaara outfit is like his chuunin exams one but without the black shirt). Gaara saw his siblings, Naruto and Sakura. Gaara could not help but let his eyes wonder over Sakura pale legs all the way to her face 'she is so perfect' Gaara had to shake his head seeing as Sakura was talking to him.

"Okay let's get this over with" she said in feisty voice…which Gaara loved. Gaara only smirked and waved his hand making the sand lift around him, Sakura eyes widened in shock 'he can control sand…greaaaat'. Sakura stood in a fighting stance "bring it raccoon" she said.

Gaara twitch at the nickname he sent his sand at her Sakura just dodged it and sent a kunai at him, but his shield blocked it. "You go Sakura!" Naruto yelled in glee throwing his hands in the air.

Temari looked shocked at Naruto "shouldn't you stop this?".

Naruto laughed "you don't know my sister as; well as I do" he looked to her and Kankuro "you shouldn't underestimate her". Sakura ran at Gaara and flipped out of the way as Gaara sent sand shuriken at her she also had to move out of the way when the sand claw almost grabbed her. Naruto looked back at the fight "you see like most girls learn how to be the perfect lady…Sakura learned…" Sakura slammed her fist into the floor making a crater and making everyone's eyes wide except Naruto who had a smug look "how to kick ass".

Gaara eyes went back to their normal size after the sand stopped spraying everywhere 'well I didn't see that coming, she is truly amazing' Gaara smirked. Sakura ran at him she throw her fist at the red head Gaara smirked and grabbed her wrist twist there body over to the floor he landed on top of her holding a sand kunai to her throat looking down at her shocked face. "I win" Gaara said smugly Sakura hissed at him.

Sakura was trying to ignore the fact his muscle body was pressed against her…key word tried. "Get off of me" she pushed at his chest trying not to shudder at the hardness of it 'by kami how much training dose he do to get that body'.

Gaara grinned down at her the sand kunai crumbled away, "you really are interesting little thing" then his grin went lager "I accept you as my bride" and with that said he disappeared.

Sakura at that moment wanted to kill Sabuko no Gaara…and maybe jump him whichever came first.

* * *

><p><strong>SFT-I will update as fast as I can <strong>

**Gaara-you better, you know how crazy the reader can get**

**Sakura-review for a Gaara plush **


	4. Chapter 4

**SFT-My gift to you my sexy readers and Menea111 I think your right I should explains the background a bit more so this has a bit on how Naruto met Gaara**

**Gaara-She dose not own Naruto**

**CH.4: Not a perfect Lady**

* * *

><p>Naruto knew Gaara for about four years even back then he was cold and smug but he did lighten up a bit…yeah just a bit not much. Ah he can remember just like it was yesterday.<p>

(Kickass flashback)

Naruto had the biggest grin ever, his arms where behind his head he was walking with his father. They were being taken to meet the Suna chief. 'Is he wearing make-up?' was the first thought of Naruto about Gaara. His father and the Suna chief where talking about matters of the tribes. They left their sons to 'bond'. Naruto looked to see the red head with his arms crossed and his eyes closed so he tried to make convection with the crazy looking boy "ah are you wearing make up?" red head eyes snapped open and he let out a growl well that got his attention.

"It is insomnia you fool" he hissed Naruto could have sworn the sand shifted around them.

"Well sorry. I didn't know" Naruto then got a big grin "do you like to spar?".

Gaara raised a none exist eyebrow at the strange blond jester before him "yes".

Naruto grin turned into a goofy one, he throws his arm over Gaara shoulder "you know Gaara I believe this is a start of a beautiful friendship".

Gaara only gave a distasteful look "don't touch me" he growled.

Naruto laughed nervously and slowly removed his arm "ye-yeah a beautiful…frie-friendship" he stuttered out as the sand surrounded him "don't hart me" he squeaks out.

(End of my badass flashback)

Naruto just shudders of what happen next. Anyway what he was getting at was that he knew his sister and Gaara where a match made in heaven…cough both psycho as well cough. Naruto looked to his fuming sister who stabbed her food with the chopstick whiles shooting evil looks at the smirking red head.

"Is they something wrong Sakura dear?" Gaara asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Naruto coughed back a laugh 'Gaara is really asking for it'.

Sakura glared at him and was holding back from stabbing him like her meal, he was so lucky that their parents where here. Sakura matched his sickly tone with her own "no nothing at all raccoon" she smirked when she saw his eye twitch at the nickname 'take that you ass'.

Gaara stop his twitching, he then grinned evilly. Naruto saw it 'oh that can't be good'.

Gaara made his sand go swiftly over to the pink haired girl when Sakura made to take a bite of her food Gaara sand pushed her on the back of her head so she hit her face into her meal. Gaara had to hold back from laughing at the look on Sakura face everybody else's faces where in shock. But Sakura didn't look happy she wiped the food from her face and she could not stop the twitching of her eye.

"Now you done it Gaara" Naruto mumbled just as Sakura jumped at the red head demon.

Sakura had her hands around Gaara neck, he was just laughing at her tempt to kill him they were rolling around on floor all in the while Sakura was screaming "die you raccoon!".

People in the room looked in shock at the soon to be wed couple, Naruto just continued to eat his food "ah don't worry about them they just... bonding" they looked at him like he was insane.

After Sakura was pulled away from Gaara by her father not before she got a good punch at his face. She now found herself in her room with her father standing in front of her and he didn't look pleased "Sakura what you did today was unacceptable".

Sakura looked shocked "what?".

Jiriey shook his head "you could of stated a war by attacking the chief son" he shook his head once again "why can't you behave like a lady".

Sakura anger got the best of her "like a lady" she growled "what you want me to do bow my head submissively and let him bully me?".

The white haired man looked offended "of cause not".

"Then what father, what do you want me to do?!" she yelled.

Her father lost it "I want you to act like the wife your suppose to be!".

Sakura stood from her bed "I don't need this" she hissed and made her way out of the room.

"Sakura come back here!" Jiraiya yelled but his daughter ignored him.

By time Sakura made it to the private gardens only for the of the chief family and guests tears where running down her pale face. She fell near the koi pond she placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her sobs. She was so lost in her own grief that she didn't notice the footsteps approaching her or a soft hand on her shoulder "Sakura?".

Gaara sighed as he made his way down the halls he was heading for the gardens he needed to think. After Sakura was dragged out of the room by her father, his father proceeded to give him a lecture but Gaara just ignored it. His main focus was right now was how Sakura was doing 'her father didn't look pleased' he thought. He sighed as he slide the door open when he closed it behind him he heard a soft sobs in the garden behind him. He looked around trying to spot the source of the sound, he then saw pink near the pond Gaara eyes narrowed 'why is she crying' he thought protectively. He then made his way over to the pink haired beauty and placed his hand on her shoulder "Sakura?".

Sakura jumped briefly before she realized who it was "oh it's you" she wipes her face with the sleeve of her kimono "what do you want?" she asked.

Gaara eyes frowned he sat by her "what is wrong?" she refused to look at him Gaara grabbed her chin gently to make her face him "Sakura tell me what is wrong?" he asked again.

Sakura looked into his teal eyes but then pulled her chin away from him and stood up "why do you care?" she hissed at him.

Gaara glared at her before standing up grabbed her by the shoulders making her face him "I do care".

Sakura glared back at him "why?!" she yelled at him. Her tears stated up again 'dame him'.

Gaara looked at her in shock but then smirked "you're my soon to be wife I have to care for you. You idiot" Sakura glare only increased tenfold Gaara only grinned at her "what?" he playful asked.

Sakura smacked his chest "I am not idiot you are". Sakura then looked down sad then back at the red head "Gaara?".

Gaara who was now running his fingers through her soft hair only "hmm" at her.

"Do you..." she stops but then took a deep breath before speaking "don't you want to marry someone who is more like a lady?" she asked afraid to hear the answer 'what is wrong with me? Why do I care what he thinks? I didn't want to get married anyway right?' she thought but she knew the truth. She did care what he thought.

Gaara grin turned into frown "Sakura" he grabbed her chin again "I don't want some girl who is like a lady" he then ran his hand over her cheek "I want someone who can stand up for herself and known's have to speak her mind…and besides" Gaara moved one of her stray hairs behind her ear "I like making you angry" he finished with his famous smirk.

Sakura frowned and hit his chest playful again "jerk". Then they was awkward silence Sakura broke it "ah…well I better get to bed" she said before turning to leave but before she could she felt her hand on her forearm she knew who it was.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Gaara asked.

Sakura raised an eyebrow "what do you mean?" before Sakura could comment more Gaara leaned down and kissed her on the cheek making Sakura turn into a cherry.

"Goodnight blossom" he then left a shocked Sakura in the garden.

"What just happened…" she asked her self

* * *

><p><strong>SFT-I will try to update <strong>

**Gaara-review for a another chapter **


	5. Chapter 5

**SFT-New chapter**

**Gaara-yes ****finely**

**SFT-shut it pander**

**Gaara-she dose not own Naruto **

**Ch.5: Thoughts**

* * *

><p>Gaara stared blackly at his father and the family tailor "I am not wearing that" he said looking at the black male kimono with red obi, over with a black kimono over coat with his family crest on the back of it and the red hakama pants. Yep like hell he was wearing that.<p>

Ryu looked at his son sternly "you are wearing it" he made his way over to the outfit "this is traditional wedding wear you most wear it" he gestured to the kimono.

Gaara glared at it "I don't care".

The tailor spoke in this time "l…lord G…Gaara" he stuttered after the red head glared at him "yo…you only have to we…wear it for the wedding… and never have to wear it ag…again" he finished fast scared the red head might rip his head off.

Ryu step in before his son murdered the small man "Gaara if you don't wear it I-".

"You what?" Gaara scoffed. He was not sacred of his father and his father knew it.

The chief glared at his son who just glared back but then an evil smirk came to his face "you know Gaara. Sakura would have loved to see you in this" his smirk grows bigger seeing his son eyes soften at the pink haired girl's name.

Gaara turned away from his father to cover up his smile when he thought of Sakura 'would she like it?' he let out a sigh. Gaara made his way over to the door without looking back he spoke "okay I will wear it" and with that the teal eyed boy left the room.

Sakura eyed the beautiful white and red heian kimono, red cherry blossom decorated it and they was also was some hair accessories to go with the dress. She ran her fingers down the silk fabric enjoying the softness of it. She then looked to Temari and her mother "I have to wear this?".

Temari nodded her head "yes".

Tsunade made her way over to her daughter and hugged her "you're going to look amazing Sakura".

Sakura smiled at her mother "thank you mother".

Temari smiled at her soon to be sister in law "oh Sakura you do know Gaara picked it out?".

Sakura neck almost snapped with the force she turned it to look at Temari "what?!".

Temari had to stiffen a laugh at her reaction "Yeah. Didn't you know?".

Sakura just shook her head confused "what are you talking about?".

"Well you see the male's of our tribe pick out the brides wedding heian kimono. So Gaara picked this out yesterday for you".

Sakura looked at the heian kimono in awe 'who knew he had good taste' she thought.

Tsunade looked at her daughter who was taking this entire thing well. But then again it was a beautiful heian kimono so her daughter didn't have anything to get angry about. Knowing her daughter she would have stuffed it down his mouth if it was ugly.

Gaara sighed as he stared out to the open desert. Tomorrow he was to be wed to Sakura joining them two clans together. He knew it was too early for a wedding but the Konoha tribe needed their warriors the sooner they were married the sooner the warriors were given to them. But that didn't stop Gaara from thinking the thoughts now 'what if something goes wrong? What if the Sound tribe attacks? What if…' all those what if's where cut short by a sound behind him. Gaara looked to see Naruto he then looked back to the sand covered land "what is it Naruto?" .

Naruto smiled at his friend "oh nothing just coming to see my best friend" the blond sat by the red head male three feet away from him of course he didn't want to die for sitting in Gaara comfort zone .

Gaara rolled his eyes at him "I know you Naruto. You want to know something?".

The blond looked sheepishly "am I that easy to read?".

Gaara rolled his eyes once again "yes you idiot".

Naruto went all teary eyed "geez Gaara you don't have to be mean about it" he sniffed out.

Gaara just smacked upside the head "like I care".

Naruto just laughs but then looked to Gaara "so what's on your mind?".

Gaara was silent for a moment but then spoke "Naruto…do you think Sakura would be happy here?".

Naruto let out a sigh then spoke "that all depends on you".

Gaara eyes frowned "what do you mean?".

"It means it's all up to you on how you make her happy here" Naruto said.

Gaara thought and saw the truth in it "I guess your right".

Naruto smirked then he glared "good. Because if you do anything to hart my sister your dead" Naruto finished.

Gaara raised a browless eyebrow at him "like you can touch me" Gaara deadpan. He then sighed "besides I would never hart Sakura" he finished in a whisper but Naruto caught it making him grin like a fool.

"I know you won't" the blond said.

"Then why ask?" Gaara asked.

Naruto sighed again "they are people out there that would hart her without a second thought".

Gaara glanced at him from the corner of his eye "Do you mean the sound tribe?" Gaara also notices Naruto hands where clenched in a fists.

"Yeah" he only replied.

"Naruto what aren't you telling me?" Gaara questioned.

Naruto looked at the teal eyed man "Gaara they was guy from our tribe called Sasuke" he stop for a bit then spoke again "he said some…very hurtful stuff to Sakura when he left to join the Sound tribe".

Gaara frowned the thought of someone hurting Sakura made him want to crush them with his sand. "What did he say?".

"He called her a lot of things like…'you're weak'… 'annoying' stuff like that".

Gaara shook his head "he sounds like a fool".

Naruto grinned "he was". Naruto then stood up and brushed the sand from his clothes and then looked down at Gaara "come on let's go. You want to look good for your wife a.k.a my sister". Gaara smirked and left with his blond friend who wouldn't shut up all in the while making their way back to the chiefs home.

Sakura could not rest she looked to her mother who was putting her stuff up to be ready for tomorrow…tomorrow for her wedding. It still felt weird for her to think she will soon be wed to Gaara and was never going to see her home again.

Tsunade put the last piece of hair accessories on the table before turning to her daughter "okay that is all set for tomorrow" Tsunade made to leave the room but Sakura voice stopped her.

"Mother how did you feel on your wedding day?".

Tsunade raised a blond eyebrow at her but then sat back down next to the green eyed girl "well…I guess I was nervures and terrified" she said but then a happy look came to her face "but then I saw your father and all those feelings disappeared and where replaced with happiness".

Sakura looked at her mother "really?".

"Yes" the blond nodded her head. "What do you think of Gaara?" she just had to ask.

Sakura looked away with a blush "w…why would…y…you want to kn…know?" she stuttered out.

Tsunade laughed "oh now I know. But I got to admitted I did want to kill him for what he said the first time" Sakura giggled at her mother evil looking expression but then her face changed back to a thoughtful look "but now I can see he is not a complete ass"

"Yeah" Sakura dreamily sighed out Tsunade looked at her Sakura pretended to chough "ah yeah he is a little better".

Tsunade just shook her head "you better get some sleep" she made to stand up but Sakura tugging on her sleeve stops her.

Sakura looked at her mother with a pleading face "can you stay tonight mum?".

Tsunade looked shocked but then smiled softly knowing her daughter was sacred this might be the last time she will see her mum because she was going to get married. Tsunade laid down Sakura laid her head on her mother chest and wrapped her arms around her. Tsunade smiled down her daughter "goodnight my little girl" she kissed her the top of her head.

Sakura smiled sleepily "goodnight world's best mum" Tsunade chuckled at that before falling asleep herself.

* * *

><p><strong>SFT-review to see the wedding seen<strong>

**Gaara-hey dose that mean me and Sakura are going to do it**

**SFT-it dependents on the readers reviews and your such a perv **

**Gaara-so what**


	6. Chapter 6

**SFT-whats up my smexy reviews I give you my new chapter**

**Gaara-with all the perverted bits in it to**

**Sakura-she dose not own Naruto**

**Ch.6: The Wedding**

* * *

><p>Sakura stared at herself in the mirror that the maids held up to her. Her entire body was painted white, her plump lips where painted red, they was eye shadow surrounding her emerald eyes making them stand out more and her long pink hair was in a beautiful elegant bun held in place by chopsticks that had chimes on them. She still could not believe this was her she looked like a different person…like a lady.<p>

"You look beautiful my lady" one of the maids said.

Sakura tugged on her heian kimono sleeve "do I?" she asked.

"Of course you do" Sakura mother said. Tsunade was almost in tears at seeing her daughter so beautiful and so lady like which was so unlike her.

Temari was also in awe on how she looked "she is right Sakura" she then smirked "my brother should consider himself a lucky man".

Sakura blushed at that 'what would Gaara think?' Sakura just shook her head 'what am I thinking? What do I care on what he thinks? He is a jerk…isn't he?' she thought unsurely.

Gaara sighed as he cast a glance at his soon to be brother in law smiling like a idiot that he is, he then looked to his father and Sakura father they were talking to the elders his brother was standing near them. He let out another sigh and looked to the floor ' I wonder if Sakura likes the kimono I chose for her?' he thought. Then the sound of footsteps made his head shoot up, what he saw made his breath hitch and made people the people around him gasp 'by kami she is beautiful' he thought awe.

Sakura stood before everyone she looked down shyly when she caught Gaara teal eyes looking at her, she could also hear people murmuring how pretty she looked. Sakura felt someone stand before her she looked up to see Gaara he had his arm held out to her "shale we Sakura" Sakura emerald eyes widened then slowly hooked her arm with his. They made their way to the tribal priest. Gaara was not paying attention to what priest was saying he kept on casting looks at Sakura 'she looks so lovely and that kimono was perfect for her'.

Sakura could feel Gaara eyes on her before she knew what was happening they were told to kiss Sakura eyes widened in shock 'wh-what?' her and Gaara never kissed he only kissed her on the cheek. Sakura felt hands on her shoulders she looked up see Gaara looking at her with a smile on his face he bent down Sakura took a deep breath and met him half way.

When they lips met Gaara felt a spark go through him. His rough lips against her soft ones added to the excitement he felt she tasted sweet like cherries. But of course all good things most come to a end he pulled away and looked down at Sakura flush face and her half lidded eyes staring back at him he smirked knowing he was the reason she looked like this. Gaara then turned to the cheering people then he held his hand out to his now wife who took it shyly. They then nodded to the crowed receiving words of congrats from them they then made their way over to the celebration that was held for the wedding.

Sakura looked to her husband who was sat by her side he was talking to her brother, her mother and father where talking to Gaara father. Sakura looked to the colourful lanterns and the laughing people who were talking or dancing amongst each other enjoying the night. 'I can't believe I am married. I mean I always thought I would marry for love not some deal….but' she looked at Gaara again 'then again Gaara was not so bad besides what he said the first time and he does look handsome' Sakura face turned bright red at that thought which Gaara caught.

Gaara smirked when he saw Sakura look at him and blush. He stood from his seat and bent down to Sakura "let us dance my wife" once again her face turned bright red. They made their way in the centre of the crowed Gaara placed his hand on her waist as the other hand took her hand in his and she put her other hand on his shoulder.

Sakura could not make eye contact with Gaara when they were dancing she could hear people whispering 'how good they look together' and 'what lovely children they will have' Sakura almost choked on her spit hearing that last one 'me and Gaara with a child…but then again they would expect us to have a heir…and that would mean we would have to have… and we would be doing that today oh my kami' Sakura face turned so red you would think she was sun burnt.

Gaara raised a hairless eyebrow at his little wife expression 'I wonder what she is thinking?' Gaara swiftly lead them around the floor twirling Sakura around before bring her back to him. Gaara body might be here but his mind was somewhere else like the talk his father had with him this morning.

(Flashback)

Gaara pulled on his kimono when they was a tap on his door "come in" he called.

Ryu entered the room and saw his son look at him "Gaara".

Gaara went back to getting himself ready "what?".

The older male sat on his son's bed before speaking "you are to produce an heir in this year".

Gaara almost fell in shock on what he had just heard "what did you say?" he hissed.

The male just looked at Gaara with a blank look "you are to have an heir in this year".

Gaara looked at him before looking away "no" he simply reply.

Ryu stood from the bed and stands in front of Gaara "yes you are as the soon to be chieftain you need an heir too" he said like it was a fact.

Gaara growled at him "what if Sakura is not ready for that?".

Ryu looked at his red headed son before making his way over to the door before looking over his shoulder to his son "then she will be replaced with someone who is" before Gaara could lash out at him he left.

Gaara glared at the door his sand moved with his anger "how dare he" he growled "how dare he think I will replace Sakura for someone else" he roared throwing his bed over with his sand.

(End of flashback)

Gaara knew he had no chose he would have to have an heir to keep Sakura. A wicked smirk crossed his face 'which means we should get started now' before Sakura knew it she was being dragged away from everyone by Gaara. "Kankuro tell father we are turning in early" Gaara called over his shoulder to his brother who looked confused then smirked with a knowing look.

"Sure".

Sakura looked absolutely shocked as she was dragged into what looked to be a room 'wait a minute this must be Gaara room' Sakura almost went into panic mood.

Gaara throw off his kimono coat before turning to his wife he made his way to her watching her eyes widened with ever step he took when Gaara reached her he placed his hands on her shoulders. Sakura breath hitched as he brushed his hand across her cheek he leaned down to her era "you look so lovely Sakura" he ran his teeth over her neck "so delicious" he ran his tongue across her neck to her shoulder.

Sakura let out squeak 'what is he doing?' Sakura then froze 'oh my kami we are going to ha-have se-sex ahhhh' as Sakura was having her mantle break down she didn't notice Gaara had taken her hair out of the bun and was pulling down her kimono and that he was already out of his. But she was knocked out of her thoughts when she felt herself being pushed back on to the bed with Gaara on top of her.

Gaara ran his hand up and down her sides making goosebumps appear on her skin. The softness of her skin made him shudder in pleasure "you are so perfect my cherry wife". Gaara reached for the chest binding to releases her breast.

As Gaara was doing that Sakura had to admit that Gaara had one fine body but of course she was not going to tell him that because that would only rocked his ego higher than it is. Sakura back arched when she felt a warm mouth on her breast she looked down to see Gaara licking and nipping at them 'oh my…'.

As Gaara mouth was busy with her cheat his hand travelled down her flat stomach to her black lace underwear he pushed it to the side and enter two fingers through her folds Sakura let out a moan at the feeling. Gaara started to move his fingers in and out of her as his mouth left her breast to kiss her on her soft lips. He pushed his tongue into her mouth to battle with hers he then did a scissoring with his fingers making Sakura gasp into him mouth at the pain. Gaara pulled back looking down at the flush face of Sakura he pulled out his wet fingers and licked her juices off them making her groan "you taste sweet Sakura" he smirked at her Gaara then lined his manhood at Sakura enters.

Sakura was knocked out of her little day dream at the brush of his manhood at her core "G-Gaara I nev-" she was cut off by Gaara brushing a stray hair behind her era.

"I will be gentle my blossom" and with one swift move Gaara buried himself to the hilt in Sakura core and smashed his lips on Sakura catching her scream he then pulled away wiping the tears that fell from her eyes "I am sorry Sakura" he then kissed her again more slower and sweeter.

It took some time for Sakura too abject to him but she then moved her hips a bit making Gaara groan "Kami Sakura" Gaara slowly pulled back then pushed back in making Sakura back arch in pleasure.

"Gaara!" she gasped out.

Gaara just growled at the tightness of her ever thrust picking up speed and was going deeper into her. His growls and her moans filling the room with their pleasure. Gaara grunted when he hit Sakura g-spot making her see stars.

Sakura gasped "G-Gaara harder" she ran her nails down Gaara lean back leaving marks and wrapped her legs around his waist making him go in deeper he grunt in approval.

Gaara knew Sakura was close when he felt her tighten around him so pumped into her harder bring her over the edge he soon followed with one hard thrust emptying himself into her making sure she took in all of his seed so they could produce the heir that his dame father wanted . Gaara slowly pulled out of her falling by her side he looked at Sakura to see she was out cold. Gaara let out a chuckle before pulling her to him, kissed her on her forehead and pulled the blanket over them he closed his eyes to meditate hoping tomorrow was just as great as today.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara-Wow that was...<strong>

**SFT-hot**

**Gaara-yeah. Dame I want more**

**SFT-well that is up the reviews I get**

**Gaara-they better review (gets sand read)**


	7. Chapter 7

**SFT-My new chapter my hot readers and thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome**

**Gaara-yeah and she dose not own Naruto**

**CH.7:Saying goodbye**

* * *

><p>Gaara opened his eyes feeling the first rays on sunshine touch his naked skin he looked down at the sleeping Sakura, who still laid in his arms her head resting on his shoulder. Gaara slowly unwrapped his arms from Sakura careful not to wake her and climbed out of bed and made his way over to a table in the corner of his room whiles pulling on a red robe. He picked up the jug of water and poured it into the bowl that was left there by the servants. He cupped the water with his hands and splashed it on his face he grabbed the cloth on the side to wipe his face.<p>

Gaara looked back at the bed where Sakura still rested his mind flashed back to last night making his smirk. The teen made his way back to the bed and sat down. He looked down at the sleeping girl and traced her soft features with his fingers "I am such a lucky man to have you" he whispered a knocked on the door made Sakura move a little her eyes where beginning to open but Gaara softly commanded her back to sleep "sleep blossom" she just nodded her head before closing her eyes.

Gaara stood from his bed and made his way to the shoji door and sliding it open to see one of his father guards "what?" he asked the man.

The guard bowed "my lord your father calls for you" and with that he left.

Gaara sighed and slide the door closed he pulled on his sandals and cast one more look at Sakura before leaving the room. Gaara cut down the hallways to his father study room servants where still running around still cleaning up after yesterday wedding celebration. He entered his father study to see him writing on a scroll; he stopped writing when he looked at Gaara "Gaara sit" he gestured to the floor opposite him.

Gaara nodded his head and sat down and looked at his father blackly "what is it father?".

Ryu smiled at his son "you left yesterday quite early" his father asked with a knowing look.

Gaara face did not change "you didn't call me in for this. What do you really want?".

Ryo smile turned into a frown "no I didn't" the male let out a sigh "they have been sightings of Sound".

Gaara glared "where?".

Ryu let out another sigh "they where spotted near the Cloud tribe" he then pulled a scroll from near him and handed it to Gaara "they requesting assist with them. They haven't attacked yet but they called us just in case".

Gaara raised none existed eyebrow at this "is they anyone else they called?".

"Yes. Konoha has agreed to help too since they allies with them, so are we it is our duty to help them".

Gaara "when will we march?".

"In two weeks" he said taking the scroll from Gaara who handed it back to him.

Gaara looked at his father and knew he was hiding something "what are you up too?".

Ryu chuckled "nothing gets past you" he tilted his head "yes I would be joining you".

Gaara shot from his seat "no" he growled "you can't go you are needed here" before Gaara can go on the chief held up his hand.

"Gaara I think you have lesser right to be there than me" the man looked at him with a pointed look "you have just been married and are the next chief of this tribe" he leaned forward "so tell me who is needed more".

Gaara just growled and stood from his place "fine" he made his way to the door but was stop by his father.

"Oh Gaara you might want to wake Sakura her family will be leaving soon. She would want to say her farewells" Gaara just nodded and left the room.

Sakura awoke to someone gently shaking her she slowly opened her eyes to see teal eye staring down at her she almost had a heart attack but then last night events came back to her making her face turn red. "Sakura your family will be leaving soon" Gaara said to his small wife whose eyes widened before shooting out of the bed forgetting she was naked making Gaara purr in delight but he held back from taking her again knowing they will have to say their goodbyes to her family.

Sakura felt a draft and looked down she almost screamed she pulled something to cover herself it happened to be Gaara wedding kimono she looked away shyly from Gaara amused gaze "well that was awkward…" she grumbled under her breath but Gaara heard it making him chuckle.

Gaara made his way over to Sakura "I have already seen you Sakura" he bent down to whisper in her ear "and I must say I like what I saw" he could hear her breath stop at that making him smirk wickedly. Gaara pulled away from his red face bride and made his way to the door "I will wait for you in the main hall".

Sakura let out her breath when she heard the door close "oh my kami what it wrong with me" she let the kimono fall to the floor "of course he saw me naked we just h-ha…had sex" she let out sigh before making her way to the chest her stuff was in "the maids most have moved all my things in hear. Of course they will Gaara is my…husband now" that word felt strange to her.

"Hey Gaara where Sakura?" Gaara looked to the side to see Naruto with his family making there way over to his family.

"She will be here soon" he simply said.

Just as Gaara said that Sakura came rushing in the room and bowed her head to the people "I am sorry for my lateness".

Tsunade just laughed "it is okay Sakura" Tsunade held out her arm "now come give me a goodbye hug".

Sakura ran to her mother and embraced her she felt something wet run down her face she knew she was crying could you blame her she was not going to live with her family anymore "I am going miss you" she mumbled out.

Tsunade only hugged her daughter tighter "me too" they pulled away from each other so her father can give his goodbye.

Jiraiya placed a hand on his daughter shoulder "I never got to say sorry for that night" Sakura only placed a hand on her father hand.

"Father they is nothing to say sorry for" she then smiled happily at him through her tears "I love you no matter what father".

Jiraiya chuckled and looked down at his little girl "I love you too".

Sakura looked at her brother who was giving her that idiot smirk "what about me sis?".

Sakura just shook her head and made her way to her brother and gave him a hug "you know I love you. You idiot".

Naruto laughed then pulled away from his sister "yeah I know" he then looked at Gaara "you better treat her well Gaara or I will kick your ass".

Gaara scuffed at that "like you can beat me…and besides" Gaara looked at Sakura with soft eyes "I would never hurt Sakura" Sakura eyes widened at that.

Naruto looked shocked as well but then grinned "yeah I know you won't" he laughed.

Sakura and Gaara stood side by side as Sakura family said goodbye to his family "you can come and visit any time" Ryu said to Sakura father.

The white haired male nodded his head "we will" they climbed into the carriage and left.

Sakura stood there until she could not see them she let out a sad sigh "you shouldn't be sad they will come and see you again" a husky voice said from behind her making her jump she thought Gaara left with his family.

Sakura wiped her face from the tears that where falling from her eyes "G-Gaara? I thought you left?".

Gaara shrugged, he made his way over to Sakura and reached up to clean her eyes of tears "you're my wife it is my duty to be here for you no matter what".

Sakura gasped in shock "G-Gaara?".

Gaara just smiled and kissed her softly he pulled away briefly "let me be your shoulder to cry on Sakura" he then went back to kissing away her sadness.

* * *

><p><strong>SFT-I need more reviews to make a new chapter<strong>

**Gaara-yeah so get on with it people **


	8. Chapter 8

**SFT- my new chapter thank you for the reviews it makes me happy and want to add more chapters.**

**Gaara-she dose not own Naruto**

**Ch.8 I am not a Novice**

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Sakura asked her sister in law.<p>

"The healer's home of course" Temari said to the pink haired girl.

Sakura raised a eyebrow at this "why?".

Temari smirked "Gaara said he does not want you feeling like you have nothing to do when he is not around. So he thought you would like to help out with the tribal healer" Temair cast her look "considering you have healing talents he thought you would like it".

Sakura eyes widened but she looked to the floor she could not help the smile that came to her face 'that is nice of him to think of me' she thought letting out a dreamy sigh.

Temari looked at her strangely but then grinned inwardly 'they are falling in love so fast' she thought happily.

Sakura looked at the older women before her who was girding some herbs into a pot turning it into a fine powered, she then laced her healing chakra into it 'wow she really is good'.

"Lady Chiyo I have a helper for you" Temari said to the old women.

Chiyo raised her head and looked at the blonde girl with frown "I don't need some novice around here I don't have time to train them ether" she said then went back to her mixing.

Temari was about to comment but was cut off by angry Sakura "who you calling a novice?".

Chiyo looked at the fuming girl 'she looks like someone I know?' but she shook that thought off "I believe I was talking about you girl".

Sakura eyes flashed in anger she was about to give the old lady a piece of her mind but two people came running into the room "lady Chiyo please help my brother. He fell down from the stairs" a girl age nine cried out holding up her three year old bother who was also in tears.

Chiyo nodded her head "lay him on the bed" the girl did as told and laid her brother on the bed carefully. Chiyo looked to Sakura "so you want to prove me wrong? Let's see what you can do girl?".

Sakura growled and made her way to the crying boy she got on her knees eye level with him, she gave him a soft smile "what are your names sweetie?" she asked nicely.

The girl spoke for him "my name is Ume and his is Ken".

Sakura smiled brightly at her "thank you Ume. Can you tell me how your brother fell down the stairs?".

Ume nodded her head she closed her plume coloured eyes in thought "we were playing with the ball I kicked it too hard. Ken chased it but he slipped on the rug and fell down the stairs"the girl began to cry again"i-it all m-my fu-fault".

Sakura hugged the girl "it is not your fault Ume. I need you to stay strong for your brother"

The girl sniffed and nodded her head "o-okay".

Sakura gave her another smile "okay let's get your brother fixed up".

Temari and Chiyo watched as Sakura clam the little girl down "she is very good with children" Chiyo commented.

Temari nodded her head "yeah".

Chiyo looked to the girl "who is she any way?".

Temari didn't get to answer because a voice behind them spoke instead "her name is Sakura and she is my wife" they looked to see Gaara had entered the room he was not looking at them but the pink haired blossom who was rolling the little boy's pants to his knees to see the cut he got.

Chiyo eyes widened "y-your wife?" she gasped out shock "that would mean her mo-".

"Her mother is Tsunade the legendary healer" Gaara finished.

Chiyo looked at the girl in pure awe Tsunade was the best healer known considering this girl was her daughter that meant she must be just as good as her mother or maybe even better.

"Okay Ken I am going to clean the cut it may sting a little so hold your sister hand and squeeze okay" the boy did as told. Sakura picked up a bowel of water and clout and cleaned the wound the boy let out a whimper of pain "its okay Ken it is done now".

The pink haired girl placed a glowing green hand over the wound knitting the skin back together the children gaped in shock. "Wow…that is so amazing" Ume whispered out.

Sakura just laughed and moved her hands away "there all done" the boy knee was cleaned it also had no scar to show he even fell.

Ken happily kicked his knees back and fourth happy that his legs didn't hurt anymore. Ume was also overjoyed that her brother was well and hugged Sakura "thank you so much lady".

Sakura was shocked but hugged the girl back anyway "you're welcome".

Gaara watched this scene play out in front of him 'she will make a good mother as she will make a good healer' he thought.

Ume picked up her little brother "see you again lady Sakura".

Sakura raised a eyebrow at this "how do you know my name?".

The brunette giggled "well they said the lady who married the chief son was beautiful with pink hair".

Sakura blushed "that she is" Sakura whirled around to see Gaara was standing behind her.

"Gaara what are you doing here?" she asked.

Gaara smiled at his wife "can't I say hi to my wife?".

Sakura looked at him with a deadpan look "no".

Gaara faked hurt "ow you wound me my wife" Gaara held out his dramatically to her. Sakura just rolled her eyes at him.

Ume and Ken giggled at them it was a rare sight to see the known violent son of chief to be joking and showing love for someone. Sakura let out a sigh she then turned to Chiyo "so how did I do?" she asked.

Chiyo smiled at the girl "you have done well you are truly your mother's daughter".

Sakura smiled a little remembering her mother "yeah she made sure I leaned everything she knew".

Chiyo laughed and taped the girl on the back "yes I remember your mother well".

Sakura face turned shock "you know my mother?".

The women laughed again "knew her I was the one who trained her" Sakura gasped at that.

"Really?" she asked.

Chiyo nodded her head "yes but of course she surpassed me. I wonder if you will do the same to her?".

Gaara turned to the small pinked haired girl "Sakura it is time that we eat dinner".

Sakura looked at Gaara "okay" she then looked at Chiyo "when shale I come back?".

"Come here early tomorrow morning".

Sakura nodded her head "goodbye my lady, you too Ume and Ken" she waved to them and left with her husband and sister in law.

Gaara looked to his wife who was humming happily to herself "she seems happier?" Temari said.

Gaara smiled "yes she dose" he looked softly at his wife who seemed to get brighter ever time he saw her.

Temari saw something in her brother eyes that she never thought she will see 'love'.

* * *

><p><strong>SFT-aww Gaara is falling in love<strong>

**Gaara-I am already **

**Sakura-aww Gaara**

**Gaara-your just too perfect Sakura. Review my fans**


End file.
